LA MITAD DE DOS CORAZONES ROTOS, FORMAN UNO NUEVO
by Yamanaka-SAn
Summary: Dos corazones rotos... buscan consuelo en ellos


**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**1.- **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para poder hacer lo que más me gusta.

**2.- **Pareja **CRACK!**

**3.- **Este fic es sin fines de lucro, mi única paga son sus reviews.

**FIC ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A **_**MARZUI**_, espero que te guste y disculpa la demora.

**COSILLAS IMPORTANTES:**

.::::ΑαΞωΞαα::::.Separador de escenas.

Corazón narración de la autora

Corazón — diálogo de personajes.

_Corazón _pensamientos de personajes.

**Corazón **cosas que llaman la atención.

**LA MITAD DE DOS CORAZONES ROTOS, FORMAN UNO NUEVO**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Una hermosa chica de bellos ojos verdes caminaba solitariamente por las calles de Konoha dejando un rastro de pequeñas gotas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos jade.

_Después de todo, me ganaste Ino-cerda__** — **_dijo para ella misma mientras más lágrimas recorrían su rostro de porcelana.

Sakura había encontrado a la nueva pareja de Konoha, así es Yamanaka Ino y Uchiha Sasuke agarrados de la mano y sonriendo tontamente mientras daban un paseo por el parque ante la vista de todos.

Lo que Sakura no sabía es que ella no era la única persona sufriendo a causa de la nueva pareja de Konoha, cierto chico de aspecto canino y carisma infantil, se encontraba observando a los tórtolos desde la otra esquina, su semblante de felicidad cambió radicalmente al ver a la dueña de su corazón sonriendo y tomada de la mano con otro, que obviamente, no era él.

Finalmente se cumplió tu sueño ¿verdad? — susurraba al aire mientras sonreía nostálgicamente con la vista hacia la pareja.

Kiba emprendió su camino hacia la nada, hasta que por arte de magia llegó a un cristalino lago rodeado por frondosos árboles. En ese momento agradeció haber dejado a Akamaru con Hana, estar sólo era lo más apropiado según él, no quería que su fiel amigo se contagiase de aquella tristeza que lo invadía.

Algo comenzó a inquietarle, sentía un no sé qué, justo ahí, en su pecho, donde su corazón normalmente saltaba de alegría cada vez que veía a aquella hermosa sonrisa de ese precioso ángel rubio, _**¡Crack!, **_un ruido que sólo escuchó en su cabeza, pero el dolor era tan insoportable, así es su corazón se había roto a la mitad a causa de la joven rubia.

Lo que nadie imaginó, estaba ocurriendo, varias lagrimillas recorrían su rostro, escuchó sollozos, rápidamente limpió las pocas lágrimas y buscó con la mirada a la persona dueña de aquellos ruidos amigos de la tristeza y el llanto.

¿Sakura? — murmuró al observar a una joven con cabello exótico y de gran fuerza bruta, esta escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras se aferraba a estas, a la vez que apoyaba su espalda al tronco de un frondoso árbol.

Kiba se acercó hasta donde esta se encontraba, rápidamente se puso en cuclillas para alcanzar la altura de la peli-rosada.

¿Cómo estas? — pregunta estúpida pensó aquel joven

¿Acaso no es obvio? — Respondió ella con otra interrogante, aún con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas

Lo sé, sólo quería iniciar una conversación — sonrío automáticamente, realmente quería borrar aquella acción de su cerebro, pero no podía, era algo más fuerte que él.

Los has visto ¿cierto? — Preguntó de repente sacando a relucir sus ojos verdes, por ahora rojizos.

Si, hoy, en el parque — respondió él lo más sombrío que pudo, el sólo recordarlo lo hacia sentir peor.

Ja, yo también — después de eso la joven empezó a llorar de nuevo — se veían tan felices ¿cierto? — sonreía nostálgicamente por la pérdida de su gran amor.

Si, después de todo se lo merece — observaba a la chica con sus cristalinos ojos.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Un tono de reproche se apoderó de ella.

Porque la amo y quiero que ella sea feliz, aunque no sea yo quien le proporcione aquella felicidad, ¿acaso tú no lo amas? — preguntó el castaño.

Claro que sí.

Entonces deberías querer lo mismo para él.

La frágil chica se sorprendió con aquel pensamiento, jamás se hubiese imaginado que Kiba fuera tan maduro, así que se volteó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla para después sonreírle amablemente.

Esa cerda es muy afortunada de tener a una persona como tú que la ame — le respondió la peli- rosada.

Kiba sólo se sorprendió, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Sakura le diría algo así, "_Ahora que lo pienso, Sakura se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa", _el castaño se sonrojó un poco al pensarlo.

¿Cómo la olvidarás? — preguntó de repente ella.

El primer amor nunca se olvida — respondió él mientras observaba como ella lo veía con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kiba sonrió — pero… Nunca hay que decir nunca… ¿Cierto?

Es cierto, "_No puedo creer que me haya sonrojado a causa de Kiba" _ — pensó la peli-rosada con aquel tierno sonrojo impregnado en sus mejillas — ¿Qué te parece si tratamos de olvidar juntos? — su boca parecía tener vida propia, simplemente no podía dejar de hablar, así que optó por espera impacientemente la respuesta del castaño.

Claro — afirmó él sonriendo como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Después de esa plática Kiba, muy caballerosamente, se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura a su casa, al llegar ahí Sakura se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y con un "_GRACIAS"._

Al día siguiente ambos habían quedado en encontrarse en aquel bosque y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, sin saber cómo sus labios chocaron entre sí.

Todo quedó en blanco, no supieron en qué momento sucedió, sólo recordaban una frase dicha al unísono "**Quiero volver a amar".**

No sabían que era lo que crecía en su interior, no sabían ni era amor, si era vergüenza, si era amistad, o simple egoísmo por alcanzar la felicidad, pero de lo que había algo de lo que estaban completamente seguros, era que sus corazones se estaban regenerando con los pedazos del otro formando así un nuevo corazón.

.::::ααΞωΞαα::::.

El tiempo pasó y al fin llegó el día de la tan esperada boda Uchiha- Yamanaka, todos los aldeanos asistieron y cierta pareja no fue la excepción.

Frentuda ¿cómo se ve mi vestido? — preguntó una alegre rubia

Muy bien cerda ¿y el mío?— respondió la alegre peli –rosa.

Te ves preciosa, apuesto a que Kiba le encantará

Yo apuesto a que Sasuke te romperá el tuyo jajajajajaja

Jajajajaja, pues entonces Kiba también lo hará, después de todo él es el bestia jajajaja

Si claro, lo que tú digas, mejor ya vámonos que se hará tarde.

Está bien, ya vámonos, ya me harté de estar contigo — le ofreció una gran sonrisa lo que la peli-rosada se la devolvió.

A la boda asistieron todos los ninjas de su generación, claramente todos en pareja, pero sin duda una era la que más llamaba la atención, era la que estaba conformada por cierto chico- perro y cierta chica de fuerza bruta, era algo que nadie se imaginaba que podría suceder.

Después de todo arreglaste mi corazón — decía el chico- perro mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la chica de fuerza bruta.

Y tú el mío Kiba— se volteó quedando de frente, una vez de frente le volvió a repetir aquella palabra — GRACIAS — después de eso le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Gracias a ti, por sanar mi corazón y lograr lo que se creía imposible — se fundió en su cuello mientras respiraba esa aroma que tanto le gustaba.

Los caminos de la felicidad siempre son tan raros, pero que al fin y al cabo te dejan lo que tanto anhelabas LA FELICIDAD.

_**FIN**_

**IMPORTANTE**

Hola a todos!

Aquí de nuevo con otra historia salida de mi cabeza… antes que nada hacer este proyecto fue un poco difícil… pero lo importante es que ya está hecho! Jajajajaja la verdad es que me divertí haciendo una historia de esta pareja, aunque no sea mi favorita, y por lo de Ino, lo siento pero no pude dejarla atrás zq es mi personaje favorito (=^_^=), lo de Sasuke, no es que me desagrade pero si me tiene un poco harta, lo puse con Ino porque era la única manera en que la historia diera fruto. No puse a Ino con Gaara; amo a esa pareja (*w*), porque simplemente no me gusta el **GAASAKU**, YO SÓLO VEO A INO CON GAARA, pero hice una excepción por el fic, tampoco puse a Hinata con Sasuke, porque tampoco me gusta, así que he ahí el resultado de mi historia.

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer.

Y si no es mucha molestia un review será recibido de muy buena forma, siempre y cuando no sean groseros y me den críticas negativas, sin embargo se aceptan críticas POSITIVAS!

Atentamente:

Yo! xDDDD


End file.
